Valentine
by Noctis Lucis
Summary: Pech und Glück liegen nah beieinander. Und warum Dreck und Kugeln besser sind als Rosen und Pralinen, um Tifas Herz zu erobern, erzählt dieser kleine Oneshot. CloudxTifa


**Titel**: Valentine  
**Autor**: Noctifer  
**Fandom**: Final Fantasy VII  
**Genre**: Romanze / Humor  
**Rating**: P12  
**Warning**: Fluff!  
**Betaleser**: Lazalantin

Aus dem Schatten heraus beobachtete ein stiller Gast, der sich regelrecht auf die Bank in einer Ecke flegelte, das rege Treiben im "Seventh Heaven" und nippte genußvoll an einem Glas Wein.

"Barrett!", hörte er Tifa über einige Köpfe hinweg rufen, "ich muss schnell in den Keller, das Bier ist aus. Kannst du bitte die Bestellung von Tisch drei aufnehmen?"

Der ehemalige Avalanche-Kämpfer öffnete den Mund und starrte Tifa, die bereits die Kellertür aufgerissen und einige Stufen hinunter gesaust war, mit offenem Mund nach.

Sein irritierter Blick wanderte von dem Block und dem Stift auf der Theke zu dem Tisch, dessen Geräuschkulisse mit dem eines Chocobogeheges gleichzusetzen war, und wieder zurück.

Er zuckte mit den massigen Schultern, wandte sich samt Block und Stift zu dem Tisch und dröhnte lauthals: "Wollt ihr was trinken?"

Die Gruppe Shinra-Sekretärinnen, die sich jeden Mittwoch Abend zu einigen Cocktails und dem Austausch des neuesten Bürotratsches trafen, starrten schockiert auf Barretts Maschinengewehrarm.

"Na, Mädels", grinste Barrett und hielt seinen künstlichen Arm so, dass er über der Mitte des Tisches schwebte, "noch nie so 'ne große Wumme gesehen, wa?"

Gerade als Tifa wieder die Treppe hochgerannt kam, sah sie, wie die angesprochenen Frauen eine nach der anderen Barrett ihre Cocktails ins Gesicht schütteten und laut keifend in das Dunkel der Nacht verschwanden.

Schuldbewusst sah der Aushilfskellner zu seiner Chefin, die darauf hin lachend mit dem Geschirrspültuch über sein Gesicht wischte.

"Tifa!", prustete Barrett, "lass ... pffff... lass das!"

Im allgemeinen Gelächter, das sogar dem stillen Beobachter in der Ecke ein schmales Lächeln entlockte, hatte er am Rande bemerkt, dass sich jemand zu ihm gesellt hatte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er abstehende, blonde Haare im schwachen Licht der spärlich verteilten Glühbirnen und hörte, trotz des Geräuschpegels der Bar, einen Bierkrug über den Tisch rutschen.

"Nimm deine Füße von der Bank, Vincent", murrte Cloud und sah argwöhnisch auf die spitz zulaufenden Eisenstiefel.

Langsam schabte das Metall über die hölzerne Bank und hinterließ tiefe Kratzspuren, die neben eingeritzten Botschaften wie 'Jinx liebt Shoa', 'Avalanche-4-Ever!' und 'Rufus ist 'ne geile Sau', nicht groß auffielen.

Müde setzte sich Cloud neben den Ex-Turk, der ihn gedankenverloren von der Seite ansah. In seinem blassen Gesicht zeichneten sich tiefe Augenringe unter den stumpfen makoblauen Augen ab; alles in allem konnte Cloud Vincent in Sachen 'untot aussehen' besorgniserregende Konkurrenz machen.

"Alles in Ordnung?", murmelte Vincent in seinen hochstehenden Kragen und bekam einen genervten Seitenblick als Antwort, bevor Clouds Blick sich wieder auf Tifa, die dem protestierenden Barrett einen Eimer in die Hand drückte, scheinbar um die Sauerei auf dem Boden aufzuwischen.

"Es müsste alles in Ordnung sein, nicht wahr?", fragte Cloud leise und ließ seinen Blick durch die Bar schweifen. Barrett, der sich nun doch erbarmte und einen Wischmop umständlich mit seinem gesunden Arm handhabte. Rufus, der zum Erstaunen aller immer mittwochs das 'Seventh Heaven' mit seiner Anwesenheit erfreute und sich mit Tseng über den Wiederaufbau Mideels unterhielt. Die restlichen Turks, die wie immer den Hintern ihres Chefs nicht aus den Augen ließen und sich an den Nebentisch verzogen hatten, um zusammen mit Cid Poker zu spielen.

Noch immer schien den Turks nicht bewusst zu sein, dass sie von dem mehrfachen Rocket-Town-Pokerchampion um ihr Geld gebracht wurden. Einzig Rude, der noch im Spiel war und aus zusammengekniffenen Augen seinen Gegner betrachtete, hatte eine reelle Chance.

Manchmal.

Wenn Cid betrunken genug war.

Reno, der frühzeitig pleite gegangen war, schmollte sichtbar und versuchte Cid mit Blicken zu ermorden, während Rude das Ganze eher gelassen nahm und Yuffie nachsah, wie sie flink einen Tisch abräumte und dabei nur einen Aschenbecher zerbrach. Erstaunlich wenig, wenn man bedachte, dass sie früher eine Quote von 90 erfüllt hatte.

Für Vincent, der ebenso wie seine ehemaligen Mitstreiter fast ritualartig jeden Mittwoch die Bar besuchte, war Rudes Interesse an der quirligen Wutai nichts Neues. Er fragte sich, ob der massige Turk es jemals über sich bringen würde, den Mund zu öffnen und Yuffie nach einem Date zu fragen. Vincent bezweifelte es.

In Dingen wie der Weltrettung war jeder von ihnen erfahren, und keiner der Kämpfer hatte Angst, sich einem noch so aussichtlosen Kampf zu stellen. Leider war jeder von ihnen gleichermaßen untalentiert in Herzensdingen. Vincent sah jeden Mittwochabend das Gleiche: Tseng versuchte sich Elena vom Leib zu halten, die trotz der Betriebsvorschriften und dem Umstand, dass ihr oberster Boss einen Tisch weiter saß, ihn immer wieder mit ihren Blicken auszog. Rude starrte Yuffie nach und bekam den Mund nicht auf, während er von Reno - von dem Vincent nicht wusste und nicht wissen wollte, wie viele Eisen er im Feuer hatte - über seine letzten Eskapaden zugeschwallt wurde. Genauso wie die restlichen Gäste, die über das rege Liebesleben des rothaarigen Turks mehr wussten, als sie wissen wollten.

Barrett schien kein Problem mit seinem Singledasein zu haben, genau wie Rufus, dem Vincent zutraute, im obersten Stockwerk des neuen Shinra-Gebäudes einen ganzen Harem zu halten. Einzig Nanaki schien glücklich zu sein - was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig, als mit der Letzten seiner Art glücklich zu sein? Er hatte keine Wahl.

"Es sollte alles in Ordnung sein, ja", erwiderte der Ex-Turk leise und sah zu Cloud, der sich fahrig über das Gesicht wischte. Auch das Problem von Cloud war Vincent bekannt; sie fragte gerade, ob sie noch etwas trinken wollten.

Vincent überlegte kurz und nickte: "Noch einen Wein, bitte."

Auf seinen Krug starrend nickte Cloud und vermied jeden Augenkontakt mit Tifa, die das wohl als eine von seinen berüchtigten Launen abtat und wieder zur Bar eilte. Natürlich hatte Cloud bemerkt, dass Vincent ihn mit wissendem Blick von der Seite ansah, aber gerade deshalb war er zu ihm gekommen.

"Ich... Darf ich dir eine persönliche Frage stellen?", murmelte Cloud, was Vincent mit einem zustimmenden Brummen quittierte. "Hast du schon mal etwas gewollt, wirklich gewollt, so dass du an nichts anderes mehr denken konntest?"

Vincent seufzte. "Cloud, die Frage erübrigt sich bei mir. Warum kommst du nicht gleich zum Punkt und fragst, wie du Tifa klar machen sollst, dass du sie magst?"

Cloud spürte, wie ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht schoss und starrte pikiert in seinen Bierkrug. Beide schwiegen eine Weile und sahen Tifa zu, wie sie hinter der Bar lachend die Bestellungen mischte. Das Geschäft lief gut, so gut, dass sie sich es mittlerweile leisten konnte, Angestellte wie Yuffie zu beschäftigen.

"Hast du es mit Blumen versucht?", fragte Vincent.

Irritiert blinzelte Cloud einige Male. "Blumen? Für Tifa? Ich... nein... Ich weiß nicht einmal, welche Blumen sie mag."

"Rosen", murmelte Vincent überzeugt, "jede Frau mag rote Rosen. Und Pralinen. Frauen mögen Pralinen und Rosen. Versuch es damit."

Cloud nickte, mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinem Sitznachbarn. Gleich morgen würde er Tifa rote Rosen und Pralinen schenken, vielleicht musste er dann gar nicht mehr viel dazu sagen.

Ein leises Klopfen riss Cloud aus den Gedanken. Ächzend stand er auf, durchquerte das kleine Zimmer im ersten Stock des 'Seventh Heaven' und riss die Tür auf.

Zu seiner Überraschung stand Vincent vor der Tür und musterte ihn mit ruhigem Blick.  
"Willst du mich nicht herein bitten?", fragte er nach einigen Sekunden gegenseitigen Anstarrens. Mit einer einladenden Handbewegung trat Cloud beiseite.

Im Zimmer selbst, das nicht mehr als aus einem Schrank, einem Bett und einem kleinen Schreibtisch samt Stuhl bestand, setzte sich Vincent auf die Fensterbank und sah auf den Innenhof der Bar.

"Tifa hat gefragt, wann du nach unten kommst", sagte Vincent zu Cloud, der mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen auf dem Stuhl saß und zu Boden starrte.

"Gar nicht", nuschelte der als Antwort und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. "Ich habe ihr heute Morgen Blumen gebracht. Rosen, rote Rosen. Die sind schwer zu bekommen, ich musste zwei Stunden wie ein Irrer durch Midgar fahren, um in der letzten Ecke bei einem fliegenden Händler einige für einen horrenden Preis zu bekommen." Vincents Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schmalen Lächeln, als Cloud hörbar wütend schnaubte: "Horrend, Vincent. Ich konnte mir gerade noch ein paar Pralinen leisten!"

"So ist das mit den Frauen", erwiderte Vincent gelassen, "Geld und Nerven kosten sie allemal. Wäre es anders, wäre es langweilig."

"Langweilig", echote Cloud, "das wäre mir lieber, wirklich. Besser als das, was dann passiert ist."

Den Kopf in die Hände gestützt, erzählte er weiter: "Ich bin dann hier her gefahren, mit dem festen Vorsatz, ihr die Blumen und Pralinen zu geben und ihr zu sagen, dass ich sie mag. Wirklich, Vincent, ich wollte es sagen! Aber... als ich ihr die Blumen in die Hand drückte, da ... sie fing an zu weinen."

"Was?", fragte Vincent. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass Tifa gerührt war, aber sie war definitiv keine Person, die leichtfertig anfing zu weinen.

"Ja", antwortete Cloud zerknirscht, "sie hat eine Blumenallergie. Pollen. Irgendwas - was weiß ich. Dann fing sie an zu niesen und zu röcheln. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr."

Vincent öffnete den Mund, um einen seiner erfahrungsreichen Kommentare abzugeben, und schloss ihn wieder. So etwas war ihm noch nie passiert und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er selbst getan hätte.

"Sie hat so furchtbar geröchelt", erzählte Cloud tonlos weiter, "aber sie hat nicht gesagt, was ihr fehlt. Das konnte sie ja nicht, sie hat nur auf die Blumen gezeigt. Und dann wurde ihr Kopf ganz rot..." Nervös fuhr er sich durch die blonden Haare und ließ die Schultern hängen.

"Das ist wohl... nicht ganz ideal gelaufen", seufzte Vincent.

Ruckartig hob Cloud den Kopf, "Vincent! Ich glaube, ich hätte sie beinahe umgebracht!"

"Ja", erwiderte Vincent, "wie schon gesagt. Das war nicht ideal."

Kopfschüttelnd stand Cloud auf und lief im Zimmer auf und ab. "Was soll ich jetzt tun? Ich meine - die Blumen habe ich sofort weggeworfen, und Tifa... was soll ich ihr sagen?"

"Gib ihr die Pralinen", antwortete Vincent überzeugt, "ein Fehler kann passieren. Es war keine böse Absicht, und ich bin sicher, sie ist nicht böse auf dich."

"Ich weiß nicht", nuschelte Cloud verlegen und trat leicht gegen den Bettpfosten.

Vincent stand auf, drückte Cloud die Schachtel Pralinen, die auf dem Schreibtisch lagen, in die Hand und schob ihn in Richtung Tür. "Keine Widerworte", brummte er. "Die beste Chance ist die, die du gerade hast."

"Die sind für mich?", fragte Tifa ungläubig und starrte auf die Schachtel, die Cloud ihr zögern über die Theke geschoben hatte. Sie legte das Geschirrtuch weg und zog zaghaft die blaue Schachtel zu sich.

"Cloud?", nuschelte sie, sah auf und biss sich auf die Lippe, "das ist sehr lieb von dir."

Cloud nickte abgehackt und warf einen nervösen Seitenblick zu Vincent, der in einer Ecke saß und unbeteiligt in sein Weinglas starrte.

"Cloud? Aber du erinnerst dich... ich ... ich habe doch schon immer...Laktoseintoleranz."

"Was?", erwiderte Cloud irritiert.

"Ich vertrage keine Milchprodukte", murmelte Tifa und sah auf.

Einige Sekunden starrten sich die beiden an, bevor Cloud sich in Zeitlupe umdrehte und wortlos das Lokal verließ.  
Vincent und Tifa sahen zu, wie hinter dem blonden Stachelkopf die Tür zuschlug, und während Vincent darüber sinnierte wie viel Pech ein Mensch doch haben konnte, sprintete Tifa los.

Sie blickte sich hektisch um und sah, wie Cloud unter einer kaputten Neonreklame für "Mog's Muffins" gegen die Wand gelehnt stand. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu und streifte sich die Schürze ab.

"Cloud?"

Er sah für einen kurzen Moment auf, schüttelte den Kopf und stieß sich von der Wand ab.

"Cloud! Warte! Was ist nur los mit dir?", rief Tifa ihm nach und blieb stehen. Es nutzte nichts, dem Starrkopf nachzulaufen - wenn er nicht reden wollte, redete er nicht. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er antworten würde.

Mit hängenden Schultern hielt er inne und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

"Ich... Die Blumen, sie hätten dich beinahe umgebracht", nuschelte er, "und die Pralinen verträgst du nicht."

"Ja, und? Wofür das Ganze?", fragte Tifa und hörte selbst den hoffnungsvollen Unterton aus ihrem Satz heraus.

Cloud natürlich nicht.

"Ich wollte... Irgendwie... Weißt du...", er verstummte einige Sekunden und machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung, "ist doch egal."

Langsam ging er weiter, während Tifa unter dem hässlichen Reklameschild stehen blieb und sich gegen die Wand lehnte.

Plötzlich hallte das Geräusch eines Schusses durch die Seitengasse. Cloud wirbelte herum und sah, wie der Eisenring, der die Reklame fixierte, klappernd zu Boden fiel.  
Erschrocken schrie Tifa auf, als der zweite Ring, der die Last des schweren Schildes trug, riss.

Cloud reagierte blitzschnell, spurtete los und sprang, Tifa wurde von den Beinen gerissen, als er sie mit sich zog.

Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall barst das Schild am Boden, Funken sprühten und Glassplitter flogen in alle Richtung.

Einige Sekunden danach herrschte Stille, die von Cloud durchbrochen wurde: "Tifa? Alles in Ordnung?"

Patschnass richtete er sich auf und zog Tifa aus der Pfütze, in der sie beide gelandet waren. Verstört sah sie zu dem Schild, runzelte die Stirn und sah zu Cloud, der dreckbeschmiert vor ihr saß und sie besorgt mit großen, blauen Mako-Augen musterte.  
Sie nickte und sah an sich selbst herunter.

Cloud, der vor sich eine recht mitgenommen aussehende Tifa sah, der jedoch nichts zu fehlen schien, grinste und wischte ihr einen großen Patzen Schlamm von der Wange.

Zu seiner Überraschung hielt sie seine Hand fest und sah fragend, fast bittend auf.

"Du hast mich gerettet."

"Mhm", erwiderte er und starrte auf seine Hand, die sie immer noch umklammert hielt.

"Was wolltest du mir sagen?", fragte sie und hielt weiter seine Hand fest.

"Ich, äh, ich..."

Er runzelte die Stirn und dachte an Vincents Worte.

'Die beste Chance ist die, die du gerade hast.'

Er hatte Sephiroth besiegt - zwei Mal. Die Welt gerettet. Er hatte trotz aller Widrigkeiten überlebt. Warum sollte er es nicht schaffen Tifa klar zu machen, dass er sie mochte?

Vermutlich, weil er kein Mann großer Worte war, sondern ein Mann der Tat.

Die Augen geschlossen atmete er tief ein, während Tifa sich wieder einmal fragte, was ihn dem blonden Stachelkopf vorgehen mochte.

Jäh schlug er die Augen auf und sie erkannte überrascht den alten Kampfgeist in ihnen - ein Schimmern, das nicht vom Mako herrührte, sondern dass sie nur in extremen Situationen hatten.

Plötzlich ging alles ganz schnell: Sie spürte, wie er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte und sie zu ihm zog. Dann verstand sie es und schloß die Augen.

Es war kein Kuss, wie sie im Märchen beschrieben werden. Tifa schmeckte Dreck, sie war triefnass und sie fror. Dennoch spürte sie in ihrem Inneren eine Wärme, die sie unbeschreiblich glücklich machte.

Cloud hatte sich den Knöchel verstaucht, sein Auge, in dem einiges an dreckigem Wasser gelandet war, brannte. Aber er spürte eine tiefe Ruhe, wie nie zuvor. Hätte er gewusst, dass ihm Tifa ein Gefühl von Wärme und Glück geben konnte, wie er es immer vermisst hatte, hätte er nicht gezögert.

Ein Hausdach weiter saß Vincent und entschied, dass es für ihn an der Zeit war, zu gehen.  
Zufrieden strich er über seine Pistole und dachte bei sich, dass eine Kugel bei weitem effektiver war als Rosen und Pralinen.

Und Liebe war eine dreckige Angelegenheit. Das war ihm schon immer klar gewesen.


End file.
